Pretty, Pretty, Princess
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: She wore a dress the color of charcoal. A Cherry Blossom colored hat within her hands."-The Undertaker and Elizabeth, one-shot, crack-pairing; romance only if you squint! Based off of the extra episode/OVA.


_**Pretty, Pretty Princess**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, and etc. belong to me. They all belong ©Yana Toboso, ©Square Enix, ©Yen Press, and ©TBS, MBS, and Animax.**

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic, so I'm a little unsure of it. But, I hope you all like it. This one-shot deals with an unconventional pairing, at least, I believe so. I'm not exactly up to par when it comes to this series' fandom. Anyway, this was based off the OVA episode and I guess this pairing could somewhat be deemed crack, I would think, since (as far as I can recall) this is the only time these two have really met; though my memory of all of the events that take place in the manga are a little fuzzy. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

She rummaged through the chest, finding just what she was looking for: a bright pink hat with dark frills along the edges. Picking up the object and holding it tightly in her fingers, a slight smile on her face, she seemingly pranced over to the tall and somewhat odd man waiting for her.

As she reached him he bent down slightly, his long, silver hair sliding over his shoulders. His bangs falling forward, continuing to keep his eyes in darkness, as she placed the hat upon his head, noting briefly the softness of each strand of hair her fingers ran across. It surprised her a bit. His hair was so unkempt looking after all, and his finger nails were dangerously long. But this small revelation piqued her interest in him just a bit.

It brought a grin to her lips and a sparkle to her eyes when, upon tying the hat in place just under his chin, the man gave a rather deep chuckle. He was a little peculiar, of this she was certain, but he allowed her to dress him up without a single complaint. It was a nice change to hear laughter come from the person she was trying to fancy up, rather than groans of annoyance.

Upon backing away from the Undertaker, who was straightening out his back and returning to his normal height, Elizabeth took in the sight of him. Though at first she was rather hesitant about the idea of him in a dress, the older man simply didn't seem fit for the role of a princess at all, after taking off that hideous ebony hat of his…

He had just needed a bit of color. All that black and grey was doing nothing for his complexion! And so, it was just as she thought: he really did look rather cute in that pink hat.

-()-

He found great amusement in the young girl that was standing next to him. Here he was, dressed in pink of varying shades, and there she was in dull colored rags. The irony nearly had him in stitches, though he tried to contain himself somewhat, since he was backstage to do a performance. Of course, the snickers couldn't be held back and he felt his body shake with glee.

Actually, the more Elizabeth pouted her lips and gave large, pitiful puppy dog eyes the more he felt the humor rising in him. This girl who enjoyed bright orange dresses and light pink hats was being subjugated to clothes that were worse than even that of the pauper class.

What…hehe…A…haha…Pretty, little Princess…fufufu!

The Undertaker couldn't tell if it was Elizabeth herself that was amusing him so much, the situation, or the combination of the two. But he had a feeling it was the girl. When she was helping him with the finishing touches of his costume, every time she tied something in place, sighing while performing the act, or let out a little grumble as she straightened out his hat with its long, trailing veil, he had felt a tickle in his throat. A snicker or snigger had escaped every so often, and though, at the time, he had just wanted to cachinnate right there on the spot, he put a little effort into controlling himself.

He was putting on a play today, after all.

…_Hamlet_…kusukusu…

As the lights dimmed and the voice of Finny began to echo about, he felt the chuckles swarming in his belly. The image of Elizabeth, which he caught out of the corner of his eyes, didn't help matters any either. A tiny thing, practically disappearing in the blackness that consumed them as the play started, with only her pure blonde hair and emerald green eyes easily viewable. The glee within him was reaching a max and he crept away from the girl.

He had to go…hohoho…_perform_.

With Elizabeth disappearing from his sight, the Undertaker let the thought pass over him, _'I wouldn't mind if she came by every once in a while. She could dress me in pink and I could dress her in black.'_

And so, that was how it turned out that the Undertaker was chortling as he clutched to Lao's arm. Of course the touching of rather sensitive areas not much long after had him squirming in his seat, a guffaw of laughter here, and howling and roaring laughter there.

That had been an entertaining day for the Undertaker.

-()-

She felt, more than heard, his presence behind her. But then came the titter, and though a part of her wondered how this man could possibly find hilarity in death, she was once more reminded of his name and let it pass with the closing of her eyes.

"Wearing a sable, I see." He pointed out this very obvious fact to her.

"Yes." Of course she was dressed in black. What other color did one wear when they were mourning the death of the one they were supposed to have married?

"Ahaha, the color looks…" But all Elizabeth heard from the Undertaker was the crowing of laughter. She felt her face harden just a little, her hands inched downward, ready to pick up the mass of dark fabric and get away from the man, but he calmed down in a split second, "Ah, seeing you in black and grey and brown gets me very excited, you know. And I think pink really was my color, don't you?"

Then he lost all composure and started rolling across the floor, almost right down the aisle!

At that moment Elizabeth really did turn away from him, allowing her mind only to think of the boy who was now no longer here with her: the boy who would _never_ allow her to dress him in pink. And she continued to grieve and cry, wallow in her loss. But as time passed, those words found a way of lingering.

That was how a teenaged Elizabeth found herself pushing the door open, a tiny tinkle of the bell sounding overhead, as she entered the dingy room to greet the Undertaker.

"Welcome…Wa! Hahaha!..."

She wore a dress the color of charcoal. A Cherry Blossom colored hat within her hands.

-()-

_A/N: And that's the end! You can take the above relationship in any kind of context that you want. I really don't care. It was just an odd plot bunny that was bouncing in my head and wouldn't leave me alone! XD Anyway, please tell me what you all thought of it in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
